The Grandmother Story
by fictionlover94
Summary: Okay you know that grandma of Nigel's that sent him a hair dryer? Well she sent her great grandchildren something just as useless: clothes that are dated back to that time period. Turns out they were cursed to turn back time, to 1912. They had to gather their whole family so they can exist. But the cursed clothes had to make there whole family the same age, 12.
1. What She Sent

**Okay you know that grandma of Nigel's that sent him a hair dryer? Well she sent her great grandchildren something just as useless: clothes that are dated back to that time period. Turns out they were cursed to turn back time, to 1912. They had to gather their whole family so they can exist. But the cursed clothes had to make there whole family the same age, 12.**

**I'm sorry if this lacks grammar I'm having a hard time it that on OpenOffice. And What Grandma Sent was revised for this first chapter and more to come! **

McKenzie Uno looked out the living room door to see who was at the door. Carefully she pull the dark red curtains so she would see even better. Outside there was a postal man holding some packages. What the? They were moving across town to a giant mansion that Father used to live in. All mail was getting sent to that house not this one. Then the bell rang...

"Can I help you?" she asked the boy who looked like he was 17. This was most definitely not the mailman. Maybe some apprentice or something. Personally she didn't really care much to know.

"Packages for the Uno family, sign please," he said looking down at his clipboard. She looked at him and sighed giving in. She really didn't want to take the package from him, her stress level was very high today.

"Do I really have to?" she asked the man but took the clipboard from him. She didn't even bother to read the report. She flipped her brown hair back and took the pen from his other out stretched hand.

"Just sign your full name," said the boy still smiling at her. She took the clipboard and signed McKenzie Louise Uno, ending with a great flourish on the O. He took the pen and clipboard back before giving a playful salute and walked back to the mail truck. She watched him slide next to a man that must have been his father.

"Thanks," said the teen and her brothers finally decided to come out of there rooms. She had 2 younger brothers that she found annoying and yet her best friends. She even got along enough with their friends. They were finishing packing their things for the move.

"Whose that from?" asked Garrett scratching his burr haircut. His hair was once infected with lice before. His mom told him that if he didn't use the comb and shampoo, she was going to take him to cut it all off. He never did and now it was gone. In actuality he really didn't mind taking a shower was a breeze.

"Great grandma you know the one that sent dad a hairdryer when he had no hair," said Chris looking at the box. There was the sticker that said who it was from. Sure enough the name Matilda Holmes was on the return address.

"Dad's grandmother, the hairdryer lady... Just imagine what she sent us," said Garrett. He shook his head just thinking what might in there. He rolled his brown eyes and examined it anyway.

"Open it," said Kenzie looking at the boxes in front of her. There was several, one for each person in the family. All of them opened the boxes and gaped at the contents.

"She sent me a dress, that was just as useless as a hair dryer was to dad," said Kenzie. She didn't mind dresses but she never had to wear many before. Besides what was the point? She was never invited to many parties in the first point.

"She sent us a three piece suit," said Chris and Garrett at the same time. That was useless too and then they looked at Nigel and Rachel's packages. Chris was the other brother with a blond mohawk and blue eyes. He had on baggy light blue jeans and a red hoodie.

"I bet she sent mom her wedding dress, and dad another grown up three piece suit," said Kenzie looking at the boxes sizes. They were the same size as their own boxes. A dress and another suit could easily fit in the boxes.

"What to go get a meatball sandwich?" asked Chris and all of them raced to the fridge. The whole family loved those sandwiches. Rachel had her own recipe for the sauce and the seasoning of the meat balls. Then at the last minute Kenzie's dress started to glow. To bad they never read the note attached.


	2. She Sent This?

**Second chapter. Please note that this doesn't fit into my contunity with Nigel leaving and coming back. **

Sector W's treehouse was in the dumps, and I mean literally. It was completely distroyed from who knows what, and now they were bunking with. Well you know, sector V. Plus by the looks of things nothing was going to be simple with them around.

"You mean we have to put up with number 363 all week!" moaned out Wally. At this everybody had to agree. Numbuer 363, aka Harvey McKenzie was the absolute worst operative. Everybody seemed to know that he was only still in the KND because his sister was the supreme leader.

"Not only number 363 but also number 362. Apparently she's been living in sector W's tree house with them because they are in the process of moving. That means we have to be on our best behavior number 4," said Nigel pointing out the blond operative. Wally started to turn red, he was constantly in fights with number 363.

At least they had Paddy, Sonia, and Lee to keep Harvey in check. They knew that it wasn't going to last long. The fact that it was only one week. It also was going to come to the point where Harvey was going to get decommissioned just for being 'bananas' accoring to number 4. That was when they heard knocking. Number 3 raced to the door and peeked through the little window on it.

"They're here!" said Kuki singing it out. Everybody stopped in there footsteps and started to pick up the mess from the snack they just had. Kuki opened the wooden door and started to wave everybody in.

The first person that filed in was Paddy Fulbright, number 86's brother. His red hair had finally grown out into a cool hairstyle. He had on tan cargo baggy pants and a dark green shirt with black and white chunks. He smiled at all of them and stood to wait for his team mates.

After them was numbers 83 and 84 coming in together. Sonia's hair was in two pigtails and a pale pink shirt matched with a hot pink skirt. She smiled at number 3 and then they started to hug. Number 84 was still wearing that winter hat and a stripped dark blue hat.

Number 363 walked in looking cross. He obviously didn't want to be there and they didn't want him. He was obviously against Nigel and his entire sector. His own brown eyes zeroed in on the sector and strutted to where his sector stood. Of course he was the leader of his sector.

Finally number 362 walked in still dressed in her uniform. This included a dark blue knife pleated plaid skirt, short sleeve white blouse, and dark blue sweater vest. She had on white knee highs and black mary janes shoes. She also carried a brown mailing box.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully to the rest.

"Hi number 362," chorused sector V. Nigel had caught himself from saying Rachel. It wasn't good to let others know that you were on first named basis with the supreme leader. No matter how long you were friends with her.

"You go to Kendall Prep," said Wally pointing at her uniform. She nodded, at this and Nigel only slapped his head. How obvious was it that she went to a private school?

"So who's the present for?" asked Kuki. "Is it for us because that would be super duper nice of you -"

"Actually number 3 since I was the last to come in, number 1's mom wanted me to deliever this to him. She said it was from your grandmother," said Rachel handing him the brown box. Number 1 took it from her and studied it. Last time he was sent a gift from her it was hair dryer, and he had no hair! Plus after that the delightful children had sent him talking underwear.

Eagerly he opened the box after some encouragement to open it from the rest of his sector. The rest of them were hoping for something funny, like the previous two times. He moaned again out of distaste, did his grandmother think he was a girl now.

Inside (on the top anways) was a dress. It was short and to the knee with ruffles and a smocked apron on it. The color was a pretty cereulan blue color. Then under it was a pair of gray breeches, white mens shirt, and red suspenders.

Everybody started to laugh especially number 363 out of pure amusement. Number 1 felt heat rise to his cheeks and slowly start to turn red. He didn't want this to happen again especially in front of his supreme leader.

"That dress is actually really pretty number 1," started Rachel. That's it he didn't want this to happen to him again.

"Do you want it?" he said. He wasn't even going to bother opening her gifts anymore. Or anybody's for that matter. He had gotten the lamest stuff anyways. Rachel looked surprised at this and Kuki looked disappointed. She was going to ask for it, but if Rachel wanted it she could have it.

"Well are you sure you want to give away your grandmothers gift?" asked Rachel but Nigel was already heading toward his room. He had started to mutter about never accepting one of her gifts again. Everybody had left the area to get a good room.

What they never noticed was the note that fluttered out of the box.


	3. Going Black

Mckenzie Uno sat on her bed writing in a red spiral bound notebook. Everything was packed up instead of what was left in her room. This was her matress and the blankets on it. Plus a fan since it was hot out. Her mother had the dress her great grandmother sent her on the back of her door. She was writing by the light of the flashlight on her iPod. She was dressed in her teal matching pajama set with her usual red v neck shirt and gray (dark) shorts sitting next to her.

_She had finally noticed the dress glow and her world go dark. _

Garrett and Chris who shared a room sat up in their beds as well. Both boys were talking about KND business and about a treehouse at there new place. This was proven to be difficult since they were moving into fathers old house. They might as well move the treehouse to someone elses house. Only his inner sanctum would provide housing for his teammates. Garrett had his clothes he was going to wear the next day. He had his light blue jeans and orange tiger striped hoodie. Chris had his usual blue jumpsuit, but layed out an orange tshirt and gray cargo pants to have on hand. The clothes there great grandmother had sent them hanging on the door.

_They had just noticed the suits glow and their world go dark. _

Nigel sat up in his bed before heading toward the treehouse. He had agreed with his mother he would sleep in his actual bedroom once every other week while his friends were in the treehouse. The suit his grandmother sent him on the foot of his bed. He awaited patiently until he heard his parents snores. Then he made his great escape. He had barely noticed the suit glow, when he slipped on the carpet, making his world dark.

Rachel was having trouble sleeping, especially in a new environment. She had been writing in a teal spiral bound notebook. That dress that Nigel had 'given' her was on the back of the door. She was in her own purple tank and short pajama set. She had barely looked up when she saw the dress glow and her own world go black.

Short but in the next chapter they're going to wake up in 1912! And... *no spoiler*


End file.
